


You Will Never Be

by Fallenstar92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Cheating, Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee Friendship, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Judith Grimes, M/M, Nice Merle Dixon, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Police Officer Rick Grimes, Protective Carl Grimes, Teacher Daryl Dixon, Teacher Glenn Rhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: After his divorce from Lori, Rick found love again with his good friend, Daryl Dixon. The problem? Rick doesn't seem too comfortable being in a monogamous relationship with a man. When he starts cheating on his boyfriend with Jessie, their Friends and family jump to Daryl's side to protect him from the heartache... Will it work?





	You Will Never Be

Glenn was watching Daryl far too closely for the southern man's comfort as they ate lunch together. "Somethin' wrong?" Daryl huffed, staring down at his phone. He smirked only slightly at the background; a photo of him, Rick, Judith, and Carl-who lived with their father and his boyfriend-sitting in their backyard.

"How's Rick?" Glenn asked, clearing throat loudly. He was obviously uncomfortable, though Daryl didn't know why; Glenn and Rick had always gotten along very well, so why was he acting so strange?

"Fine?" Daryl's response sounded more like a question, but he was-admittedly-very confused. "Why?"

"Just asking, man... The kids doing better?" Daryl nodded; Carl and Judith had a hard time adjusting to not seeing their mother, at first, but after a year, the two seemed very happy.

"Carl's a shit, but Judy's great." Glenn laughed, knowing Daryl loved both of Rick's children as if they were his own, and they might as well be; Rick and Lori divorced before Lori found out she was pregnant with Judith nine years ago, and Rick had been with Daryl since Judith was three months old. "Wha's goin' on, Glenn?"

"Nothing. I swear... You're my best friend, you know that, right?" Daryl narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Good. If you need me-or Maggie-we're here." Glenn stood and quickly made his way back to his first grade classroom before Daryl could question him anymore on his strange behavior.

 

"Glenn's actin' weird, man." Daryl commented later as he and Rick moved seamlessly around each other as they prepared dinner that night. "Was tryin' ta lie 'bout somethin'." Everyone knew Glenn couldn't lie for shit, so Daryl knew the whole time he was lying about something.

"Glenn's jus' weird, darlin'." Jessie had told Rick Maggie had said something to her about being a homewrecker, so Rick knew Glenn and Maggie had somehow caught him. "What'd he say?"

"Jus' askin' 'bout you an' the kids." Daryl replied with a shrug. He didn't know what was going on with his boyfriend or his friend, but Daryl didn't fucking like being taken as a fool. "Better jus' tell me... I'll find out sooner or later." Daryl had been feeling for weeks like something was off with him and Rick, but the man always just said they were fine.

"Pop, Judy said she can't find her boots; wants to wear 'em to school tomorrow." Carl said, making his way into the kitchen, scratching at the eye that had been blinded in the car accident that had resulted in Rick gaining primary custody of his kids-Lori only having supervised visits until she moved with her new husband, Shane, to Virginia-despite being told multiple times to leave it alone over the past two years.

"Got it, leave your damn eye, alone kid; wanna go back on the fuckin' antibiotics?" Carl cringed at Daryl's words. "Help your dad." He dropped a kiss on Carl's messy brown hair before making his way to Judith's bedroom, leaving the two Grimes men alone.

"Dad... You gotta stop this shit. Daryl's family." Carl said calmly, but a steely determination in his still seeing blue eye. "Jessie's not worth losing him." Rick didn't know how his son found out, but it hurt worse than he expected for his son not to want to lose his pseudo step-father. "Pop loves us; he loves  _you,_ so what is this?"

"Nothin', Carl." He wasn't defending himself to his fucking son! "Help make dinner." Carl nodded-even if he still looked pissed-and moved to chop vegetables.

 

"You plannin' on tellin' my baby brother you're fuckin' the pretty blonde?" How the Hell did even Merle Dixon know?! "Saw her leavin' your house; was pickin' up my tent. Really? Fuckin' her in my brother's bed?" Michonne-Rick's partner and Daryl's hunting buddy-walked back over, continuing her pattern of ignoring Rick (that had lasted all day) and hugged Merle.

"Hey there, beautiful!" He sighed, patting Michonne's back lovingly. "How's my favorite pig?" Michonne rolled her eyes, but still smiled as they separated.

"I'm good. How's  _my_ favorite pig?" She challenged, raising a single eyebrow.

"Jus' talkin' to officer Friendly 'bout his lil indiscretion." Rick took a shaky breath; this would get back to Daryl. He did love Daryl, and was fine with his bisexuality, but he just realized being in a monogamous relationship that started right after his divorce-with a man, for that matter-wasn't what he wanted; that didn't mean he wanted to lose Daryl.

 "Don't worry; our boy's smart enough to walk away from this shit." Michonne spoke, looking over at Rick with an icy glare.

 

"You know 'bout it?" Daryl asked Glenn and Carol as he walked into the Teacher's lounge. He'd thought about his relationship with Rick last night and realized some strange shit; they didn't fuck anymore, didn't kiss anymore, Rick hadn't said he loved him in months, and had started sleeping farther away in their bed or on the couch. Either Rick wanted to leave, or he was cheating; seeing how upfront Rick was with his feelings, that left one option.

"About what, pookie?" Carol honestly had no idea what Daryl was talking about, but the Librarian didn't like the crushed look in his eyes.

"Jus' tell me who, Glenn; don' lie, 'cause you're shit at it." Glenn swallowed hard, looking away from Daryl's intense blue-green eyes.

"Jessie Anderson; the groomer at Hershel's clinic." Daryl scoffed, rubbing a hand down his face. He felt completely broken. "It's been going on about four months."

"Tell Aaron I'm sick or somethin' wanna get outta here." Carol nodded before standing up and pulling him into a tight hug. "Wanna be outta the house 'fore he gets home."

"You're leaving him?" Glenn asked, completely amazed; he knew Daryl didn't deserve this shit, but he loved Rick.

"Ain't stickin' 'round to get cheated on." Daryl huffed. "Gonna stay with Merle." Daryl pulled away from Carol and left.

"He's gonna fix this. Now." Glenn seethed, pulling his phone out and calling Rick.

 

"Daryl!" Ricked yelled as he frantically ran into the house. He spotted Daryl setting a duffel bag on the floor, avoiding eye contact. "Darlin' please-"

"Not lookin' for an apology, or askin' you to stop; she won, she gets ya." He took a breath before scrubbing his hands down his face. "Carl or Judy need me, they can call. But we're over." Rick's whole world was crashing around him; he was realizing how badly he'd fucked up far too late.

"Daryl..." He didn't even know what to say, but losing Daryl would destroy him. "I love you."

"Nah, you don't." Daryl said with far too much certainty. "Might've once, but you don't no more." Rick was crying by now; Daryl wasn't going to change his mind. "Hope it's worth it." Daryl said, picking up his bag and walking towards the door.

"Please don' leave." Rick begged. "I fucked up, Darlin', but I do love you." He was desperate to keep his man, who didn't seem to care if he begged, because he'd made his mistakes.

"Not gonna stay; ain't no use puttin' myself through this when you want someone else." Daryl stopped when he reached the door, turning to face Rick. "And it's always gonna be someone; ain't ever gonna be enough." And with that, Daryl was gone. Rick fell to the floor, crying out his broken heart on the floor.

 


End file.
